rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jared Screws Up Twice
'Jared Screws Up Twice '''is the 22nd short. It aired on November 7, 2017. Plot One day, Jared and Lacus are taking a freight train before they are stopped at a red signal outside Tidewater. They complain about it before and after they are overtaken by Minori and Alan. When Jared returns to Highland Valley later, he decides to do a rant on Union Pacific. Mr. Edwards hears everything, and as a joke, decides to send him to work there for two days to see what it's actually like. Nicholas has his doubts, as bad engines often get sent home early if they are sent to work for other railroads, like how Arika bumped into a train too hard while working for BNSF and was later sent home. Mr. Edwards then sends Jared on his way and has Cameron do his jobs for him. Later, Jared is assigned to help Manabu, Bruce, and Bulge with their freight train. He does not like this. They arrive at their destination the next day, where Jared sees Eddy idling. This gives him an idea. Jared sneaks over to Eddy's track and kidnaps him. He runs away before McQueen, BNSF Dave, and Cure Black see him. They chase after him before UP Jared sets boxcars in front of Jared's path. Jared ends up crashing into the boxcars. After the crash, McQueen, BNSF Dave, Cure Black, and Eddy return to work. When Jared returns to Highland Valley later, Mike arrives and "beats Jared up" as payback for kidnapping and trying to scrap Eddy. That evening, Jared is leading an intermodal train out of New Jersey with J.P. trailing. Jared is angry to find out that one of the trailers is a Wal-Mart trailer, as he hates Wal-Mart. J.P. asks him why he hates it again, but Jared says he'll explain later. Meanwhile, Marie and Anette have finished getting the Southwest Chief to Los Angeles. After going to the yard, Justin tells them what had happened. Marie tells Nicholas, Momoka, and Teduka about it as well after she returns to Highland Valley that night. Everyone talks about it. Mr. Edwards then arrives and assigns Nicholas, Teduka, and Momoka to take a freight train to Crewe, VA and for Marie to teleport to Richmond, VA in the morning to take Northeast Regional #164. Nicholas is excited about his night run as Marie asks why. Later, Teduka wonders what car could be carrying tennis equipment while Nicholas wonders if he'll get put on a Richmond local after Crewe. Characters * Jared * Lacus * Minori * Lilie ''(mentioned) * Alan * Andy * Jerome * Nicholas * Shawn * Mr. Edwards * Cameron * Arika * Marcus * Silver * Runa * Swiper * Jasper * BNSF ES44DC #7242 (not named) * BNSF SD40-2 #1787 (not named) * Wallace (cameo) * Murase * Jack * Akatsuki * BNSF Jose (cameo) * Schneider (cameo) * Manabu * Cure Bright * Bruce * Bulge * Cure Lemonade'' (mentioned)'' * Toad (cameo) * Springfield Industrial Rails Nicholas (as an AKMD unit; cameo) * Brock (cameo) * Woody (cameo) * Springfield Industrial Rails Teduka (as a UP unit; cameo) * Felix (cameo) * Eddy * Wario (cameo) * McQueen * Dave (BNSF) * Cure Black * Misty * UP ES44AC #7519 (not named) * Jared (UP) * Will (cameo) * Josiah * Dave (mentioned) * Mike * Chick (mentioned) * Josh (mentioned) * Kaleb (mentioned) * John (mentioned) * Ivonov (mentioned) * J.P. * Marie * Anette * Justin * Mark (mentioned) * Momoka * Teduka Locations * Tidewater * Highland Valley * Marias Pass * Industrial Wasteland * Generic Midwest Location * Clovis Sub * Conrail NJT * The Surfline Trivia * This short is similar to Dave Screws Up Twice, but with a different plot. * This short marks the first of a few things: ** Lacus, Jerome, and Marcus' first speaking roles. ** First time UP Jared has a human voice. ** Wario and Silver's first appearances since Run to Revenge. Also the first time Silver is referred to by name. ** It is revealed that Jared hates Wal-Mart. ** First Rails of Highland Valley media to have an on-screen outtake. * Lacus mentions the creator's catch of her leading in Petersburg, VA in September 2016. * Stock footage from Right of Way is used. * Nicholas and Josiah are talking about World History when Jared gets back. * When Mike references the times when antagonists or other engines led ex-SP units, it is a reference to ''Tales on Springfield Railroad ''Episode 22. Goofs * In some scenes, Jared talks too quietly. * Some scenes fade too quickly. * Lacus pronounces "lead" incorrectly. * Cure Bright pronounces "Manabu" wrong. * When Misty and the trailing UP ES44AC pass Jared and Eddy, they talk too quietly at first. * The NS GP38-2 is missing its white unibrow. Short Category:Shorts Category:Season 3 Category:Shorts that feature a crash